


Too much flux

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, flux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has been experimenting in thaumcraft and the flux is beginning to take over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much flux

_Shit_ , he thought as the glass phial smashed onto the floor. Smith held his breath, hoping that nobody had woken up. The silence reassured him, and after a few seconds he tip-toed over the mess he vowed to clean up later to hunt for a new phial, but before he could find one he heard a hissing sound coming from the crucible, and glancing over he couldn't help but grin.

Smith’s concoction had boiled over, slowly leaking flux into the room; it rose in a bright purple smoke and partially clung to the walls as it crawled up towards the ceiling. Smith spared a thought on how he would later get rid of the gloop tainting the pristine marble before becoming focused on the liquid flux inching its way across the floor towards him.

Smith crouched as it drew closer to him, tentatively reaching out to touch the liquid. It burned slightly as it met his skin, stinging as it moved up his arm and dissolved through his skin, the veins beneath briefly turning purple before fading back to green. He tracked the movement of the flux through his hand and up his arm, and felt it ignite every nerve, every fibre and he felt so _alive_. As the flux reached his heart and was pushed through the rest of his circulation he closed his eyes in bliss.

For a while now Smith had stopped caring about the fact that he didn’t understand the power that surged though him; the unease in the pit of stomach had become easier to ignore and he hadn’t noticed how many of his thoughts were devoted to the flux.

Once upon a time, Smith had tried to stop with experimenting in thaumcraft, tried to stop finding random items to throw into the crucible and just see what happened. He’d only done it when he was bored, when the arcane infuser wouldn’t cooperate, but it’d turned into a hobby of sorts. It was Trott that made him try to stop, because he’d been worried about the amount of flux being generated, but the whispering in his ear made him start again.

So he did it at night, at first telling himself _just one more night_ , but in the early hours of the morning, when the flux boiled over and seeped into his skin, when he felt that surge of power, he knew he’d be back the next night.

Which was exactly what it wanted.


End file.
